The Underworld
by xoxstorii-gurrlxox
Summary: Mira just wanted to be an ordinary girl in an abnormal world. In hiding from the Council, she seeks refuge in The Underworld. She finally has her normal life until one day... everything changes. This is an original story that I am writing, just wanted to be it on here to see what you guys think. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

A slight breeze blew through my dark locks, sending a shiver down my spine. I stared out towards the darkness in front me that I knew was the ocean. The moonless night made it seem like vast nothingness, going on for miles. I knew better though, one wrong move and I would be swept away with the ever moving current. Like the ocean, I was free. Free from the expectations family and humanity have bestowed upon me. On the outside I looked like any normal sixteen year old, but on the inside... well maybe I was just a normal teenage girl and they were wrong.

My lips curved upwards slightly, my situation being far from funny; but hysteria always had a weird way of showing itself. I sighed as I continued to stare out into the blackness, contemplating my next move. It wouldn't take them long to find me, again. No matter where I seemed to run, they always found me.

"Mira!" I turned sharply as the sound of the voice and breathed a sigh of relief when I spotted my best friend running towards me.

"Alex." I smiled up at him as he approached me near the waters edge.

"You shouldn't be sitting so close to the edge Mira, you might fall in."

I shrugged, "Maybe that's the plan."

I heard him sigh as he sat down beside me. "Mira... that is no way to talk."

Alex and I have been best friends since we were practically born. They told us at a young age that we were destined to wed when the time came. As the day drew closer the more we realized we couldn't go through with it. In the looks department, Alex was as handsome as they come, with his dark copper skin, angular jaw and chiseled chin, and the most gorgeous blue eyes. We loved each other, yes, but it was more in a familial way. We were raised together in the hopes to fall in love so the marriage wouldn't feel so arranged, but instead we felt more like brother and sister than lovers.

"Mira?" Alex shook me a little. I blinked a couple times and turned my focus back on him. "You didn't run all that far this time."

"I am tired of running, Alex. I am tired of trying to convince myself that my life doesn't end in a couple years and that I am perfectly happy. I just can not do it anymore."

"Then why not run somewhere they won't find you?"

I gave him a pointed look, not really sure if he could see it in the dark. Our abilities have always been kept secret from each other. A spell was put upon us so we could not a tell a soul about who we really were. "Where would I run Alex? Those mutts always find me."

"Maybe it is time for you to run where they dare not go."

"Which would be where exactly? They are the High Council for heavens sake."

"Yes, but we both know there is only one place they refuse to step foot in."

I stared at him, my mouth agape. "You don't mean..."

"Of course I do. There is no better place."

"What about you?" I grabbed his arm, suddenly terrified. "I can't leave you."

"You are more important than I am Mira. Everyone knows that, if you tell them who you are, they will protect you from the council."

"Or sell me to the highest bidder." I muttered bitterly.

He laughed, loudly and then squeezed my hand. "Maybe you will find some romance too."

I felt my cheeks flush with heat. "Shut up, I do not have time to be thinking about love at a time like this."

"I don't know... a man in love can do many things, even protect the one he loves from the things that go bump in the night."

I laughed at that. "Of course if he isn't the thing that goes bump in the night himself, he would stand no chance against the council."

"Mira, your running out of time."

I ignored him and turned back to the ocean, stars were starting to fill out the night sky and I watched their little fleck of light reflect against the water. The question wasn't _if_ I would go, but do I really have the guts to leave everything I knew? To leave Alex? That one I knew would hurt the most, but he would never agree to come with me, not when he has that one person he wants to protect.

"Mira, here." He shoved something into my hand, jolting me out of my thoughts. I looked down and noticed a big wad of cash and an I.D. card. I shoved the money in my bag and held the card closer, squinting at it. "It's fake, if you were wondering."

"How can it be fake? It has my name on it."

"Only your first name, I couldn't bare to give you a new one."

Tears threatened to spill over and I shook my head roughly. Now was not the time to show weakness. "Thank you Alex, I will call you as soon as I am safe." We both jumped up when we heard a howl in the distance and we shared worried looks.

"Go now Mira. You have no more time to waste." I nodded and Alex grabbed me in for a hug. "A salvo mi hermana."

I held back a sob as I hugged me back. "Puede usted ser bendecido por su hermano presencia."

He let go of me, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "You will be fine Mira. You are stronger and more powerful than you know." He grabbed the sweater I had discarded earlier and took off down the street.

"Good bye." I whispered to the now empty dock, tears flowing freely down my face. I had a sick feeling I wasn't going to see him again.

Another howl cut through the air and I flinched at the sound. I grabbed my bag and made a mad dash to the bus station on the other side of the harbour. My feet felt like lead with every step I took, but I couldn't stop, if I wanted my freedom there was only one place I could go.

The Underworld.

Your first thought when you hear someone say Underworld is probably Hell, right? In most cases, I'm sure you would be right, but in this case, it is mostly known as a city filled with supernatural beings. The worst kinds of supernatural beings. In school we were always taught the Underworld was forbidden to us, unless you wanted to be classified as a murderer. I am not sure what really dwells there, where I come from, the Underworld is taboo and we only learn enough to make us not want to go there. And that is why it makes it the perfect place to hide.

The council- the people who like to give chase to me- are made up of twelve of the most powerful witches in the twelve cities. A hundred years or so ago the world was in chaos, and war broke out amongst everyone. No one will really talk about it anymore, all I know is that witches were almost extinct until twelve witches came together and brought peace to everyone. I am not sure how they accomplished it, but that is how the Underworld was formed. Everyone that couldn't live peacefully was shoved into the Underworld and forced to live there.

Another howl sliced through the quiet night, jumping me out of my thoughts. I looked forward and noticed the bus getting to leave. I pumped my legs faster, I couldn't miss this bus or I would be caught again and I couldn't let that happen. I jumped onto the bus just as I heard a snapping at my feet. I didn't turn around to look, I bolted for the back of the bus and ducked low into a seat. The bus lurched forward and I let out a shaky breath. I chanced a peek out the back window, my lips curving slightly as the hounds stood staring after the bus, not sure what to do now but wait for their master.

The Underworld is about four hours away from my home, The Underworld was located in the middle of the twelve countries. It was one huge city surrounded by walls that almost looked like they reached the sky above. Apparently, there were a lot of people that did not want to live by the rules of the Council. The books I read never showed the inside of the city, only the outside. There was only one gate in or out of the city and it was guarded heavily. The only thing that went in was supply trucks. If you went in, you never came back out. I felt a vibration in my pocket and pulled out my cellphone. Alex apparently couldn't wait til I texted him.

 _'R U safe Mira?'_

I stifled a laugh that bubbled it's way to the surface. ' _I'm on the bus. Safe as I can be. Almost got my foot bit off by one of the hounds.'_

 _'That means it won't be long till the bang down my door. I love you Mira. Be safe.'_

 _'Always.'_ I shut my phone off and took out the battery. Didn't want anyone to find me before I reached the city. I watched the darkness outside pass in a blur, letting the bus engine lull me to sleep. When I woke up again, I jolted in my seat when my eyes landed on an elderly lady sitting beside me, staring. "Um.. hello."

She smiled at me, her face wrinkling even more than it already was. "Hello dear. You seem to be a little far from home."

I studied the lady in front of me, she didn't seem all that menacing, but then again, appearances can be deceiving. She looked like a grandmother, with her warm smile and inviting brown eyes. Her hair was as white as snow and she looked fragile. "Not really."

She leaned in closer, her arm brushing against mine. "Are you running away?" She whispered conspiratorially.

"Something like that."

"Running away to the Underworld? You are either very brave.. or very stupid."

"Maybe I am both." I answered defensively.

She smiled at me again. "Why did you choose to run away to the Underworld. It is a very dangerous place."

I shrugged. "It's the only place they won't come after me."

She cackled, making me flinch and moving away from her slightly. "I suppose the Underworld is a very good place to hide from the Council."

My mouth fell open in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Like you, I have many gifts." She winked at me, then turned to look out the window. "We have arrived." She stood up and turned to look back down at me. "Be careful Mira, not everyone is as friendly as I am and there are many people who would love to use you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. "Thanks." I didn't realize till later that she knew my name.

The walls were bigger than the pictures described. Even with magic it would have taken many, many years to erect the wall. The bus stopped in front of the gate. Of course it wouldn't go in there, it would never come back out. I grabbed my bag and my way off the bus. The sooner I was in the city, the quicker I would feel relativity safe, at least from one evil. The gate was guarded by four massive guards and a huge hound with three heads. I never knew those existed outside of books.

Ignoring the massive dog, I followed the small crowd to the entrance, I glanced around quickly to find the old lady but she was nowhere in sight. I waited in line as the guards cleared the newcomers. I pulled my fake I.D. out of my back pocket and wiped my suddenly sweaty palms on my jeans. Finally I approached the looming guards and gave them my I.D. to look over. The one guard furthest away from me looked me up and down like some piece of meat. I shivered at the intensity in his black eyes.

"Mira Knight?" The guard with my I.D. asked and I nodded, hoping Alex didn't screw it up. "It says here you are seventeen. Do you have permission from your parents to be here?"

I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat loudly. "Yes, they are the ones who sent me here. Well them and the High Council." I leaned closer to the guard. "Apparently, when you piss them off, they like to send little kids to the Underworld. Ain't I lucky?"

The guard grunted, and rolled his eyes. He handed my I.D. back to me and let me pass. I winked at him and walked through the gate. I groaned loudly when I realized I would have to pass through another damn gate. None of the books said there were two separate walls. I sighed and made my way to the second gate, I got through there more quickly, after they checked me and my bag for banned weapons they let me through.

I walked into the city and I stopped abruptly, mouth hanging wide open. This city looked more like a vacation resort than criminal prison. The sun shone brightly from the sky, lighting up the city in a bright glow. There were people everywhere, walking, running, driving, ridding a bike, or riding a bus. The whole city seemed to be alive with excitement. I always imagined a dark, run down, barely thriving city, but this was amazing. I wonder if the council knew how ordinary this place looked. They probably didn't or they would have done something about it.

The first thing I needed to do was to find a place to live. A job wasn't high on the list thanks to all the money Alex gave me before I left. I could probably live off of it for a few months. Not sure where to go, I closed my eyes and started walking, opening them again a few seconds later, walking west of the gates. The first place I came across was a diner. As far as diner's go, it wasn't nearly as run down as some of the diners back home, but it still looked like it could use a new coat of paint. My stomach growled at the thought of food and I made my way in there. A little bell jingled when I opened the door and a few people looked up at me. After a few moments they lost interest and went back to what they were doing. I took a seat on stool by the counter. No need to take up a booth when it was just me.

"Hey hon, what can I get ya?" A middle aged woman asked, as she handed me a menu.

"I would like a coffee to start please."

She smiled and poured me a cup of the bitter brew. "You must be new around here."

"Am I that obvious?" I groaned.

She laughed, her whole body jiggled with the movement. "No one here really has manners."

"I'll try to remember that." I took a sip of my coffee and grimaced at the taste. Definitely needed sugar. "Do you have a local paper around here? I wanted to see if there were any apartments available."

"Sure hon." She slapped a paper in front of me. "Did ya want some food or just the coffee for you?"

I skimmed the menu quickly, blanching at some of the items. "I'll just have the waffle breakfast."

She nodded. "Word of advice? If your looking for an apartment, the best part of town is the far west. More humans live on that side than unnaturals."

"Unnaturals?"

"Supernatural. Whatever you like to call them."

"Thank you." I whispered and she winked at me.

Thirty minutes later I was paying for my meal and made my way back out to the street, following the waitress' directions to the available apartments. I continued west, being human, I figured it was best if I lived in a place surrounded by humans. There was safety in numbers, or so they say. I finally came up to a four story building about five blocks away from the diner. Swallowing my fear I entered the building and went straight towards a door with a sign over it, _office._ I knocked and waited.

A middle aged man answered the door, he was tall with a pale complexion and grey eyes. A slight belly hung over his pants and he looked like he hadn't showered in a month. He glared at me, waiting for me to say something. "Uh, hi. I saw in the paper that you had rooms for rent."

He grunted and glanced over at the paper in my hand. "You old enough to be renting a place by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Would that be a one or two bedroom?" He asked impatiently.

"What's cheaper?"

"The prices are based on floors, the higher you want to be the more expensive it is. I only have a two bedroom available on the first floor."

"How much a month?"

He grunted. "$450."

"Great, I'll take it."

He grunted and invited me into the office, which was just his own apartment. I tried not to grimace at the mess around me, and followed him to the back where a little study was. He handed me a pen and a few sheets of paper. "Fill out this application, and I require the first two months rent in advance. After that rent is to be paid on the first of every month."

"Yes sir." I answered, filling in the application as best I could.

"If something goes wrong in your apartment, the number for the caretaker is on the fridge. If anything gets damaged, you are responsible to pay for it. I don't run some charity."

"Yes sir." I pulled out 9oo dollars and gave it to him. He sat in his chair gleefully and counted it while I finished the application. I signed my name and dated it and handed it over to him. He gave me a key and vague directions how to get there.

"The apartment is unfurnished, so if you don't have anything, I suggest you go and get it."

"Uh, thanks." I muttered and left his office, practically running out the door. I followed the stretch of hallway till I found door number 112. Opening it, I almost changed my mind. I hoped all humans weren't this disgusting. It looked like the place was never cleaned after the last tenant moved out. I pushed some garbage out of the way and made my way further inside. It was a quaint place. A small kitchen with an adjoining dining room. A living room the size of my bedroom back home, and two bedrooms, that were big enough to fit a bed and maybe a dresser. The bathroom was only big enough to fit one person inside it at a time, and I shuddered at the thought of looking in there too closely. Sighing, I dropped my bag on the floor, put a thousand dollars in my back pocket and turned around, and was out the door in minutes. I needed furniture, and a lot of cleaning supplies.

As soon as I stepped onto the crowded bustling street I realized carrying that much cash on me was probably a bad thing. People here could probably smell the cash a mile away. Looking down at the map, looking for the closet store I made a mental note to open a bank account. I headed south in the direction of the nearest store. Hopefully they had a delivery service. I stopped in front of a big brown building a few minutes later, it had a big sign on top reading _All Your Needs_ and in smaller print below read _For All Your Shopping Needs_. I stared at the sign dumbfounded for a moment before a passerby ran into me. As soon as they had passed I checked my back pocket, making sure my money was still there. The last thing I needed was to be mugged.

I walked through the door, a bell jingling overhead. I looked around curiously, they weren't kidding when they said they had everything. From fruit all the way to tires. I shook my head and grabbed a cart and started making my way down aisles, grabbing whatever I thought I needed. Food, toiletries, clothes. Finally, after getting all my things, I made my way over to the furniture section. "Excuse me." I tapped an older gentleman on the shoulder. He was wearing the store uniform so I thought it best to ask for help.

"What can I do for you miss?" He asked politely although he glanced around like he wanted to be somewhere else.

"I was wondering if you had a same day delivery? I just moved here and I sort of need a bed." I laughed, sheepish.

"Ah, right. Talk to that young man over there, he will be able to help you." He pointed down the way to a man who looked the same age as me, maybe a couple years older.

"Thanks." I made my way back to where the man was dancing to invisible music. "Uh, excuse me?" He didn't turn around. I noticed he was wearing earbuds, you know those things they used to have to let you listen to music. I guess the Underworld hasn't upgraded. I tapped his shoulder gently and he jumped and spun around. "Um hi."

He gave me a crooked smile, his magenta eyes lighting up. "Hey there, what can I do for you?" He winked at me.

I stifled the urge to roll my eyes and smiled up at him. "They said you could help me. I just moved here and I need some furniture moved to my apartment today. I just live a few blocks away."

He grinned at me, running a hand through his shaggy brown locks. "Sure, did you have some stuff picked out yet?" I shook my head no. "Okay, right this way, I'll show the best, but cheapest furniture in the store."

"Thanks." I muttered, following him through the store. After several long moments of walking and trying not to stare at his ass, he stopped in front of some couches. There were many varieties, leather, vinyl (which was kind of weird,) and the softest material I have ever encountered. I sat down and instantly melted into the cushions. "This is totally the one I want. How much?"

"Alone, this brand is expensive, but if you purchase the love seat or recliner; it's half the price."

"Why?"

He grinned at me, his eyes sparkling. "Since they are so expensive, most people don't buy them. We have an overstock of the brand so the manager thought we should have a deal."

"Hmm, what do you think is better?" I asked him.

"Personally, I like the recliner. "

I beamed up at him, feeling like a fool but couldn't help myself. "I'll take the couch and recliner then."

"Great. Anything else?" He asked.

I tilted my head, chewing my bottom lip. "I suppose I need a bed and dresser."

"Would you like the same brand for the bed?" I nodded. "Great, we are having a great sale on bedroom sets today too."

"Guess I have good timing." I eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm Cameron by the way." He threw over his shoulder as he led us to the beds.

"Uh.. Mira."

"Pretty name. You must be human."

"What?"

"You don't smell like an unnatural."

I blinked. "Do they smell?"

He laughed loudly, causing other customers to look our way. I ducked my head embarrassed. "Of course they do." He rose an eyebrow in my direction, studying me. "Do you know anything about the place you moved to?"

"Um, not really. I was running away from-" I stopped myself. "an ex boyfriend."

"Your left eye twitches when you lie, did you know that?" My eyes widened in horror. "Don't worry, I won't push. Stick with me and I'll keep you safe."

"Oh, um, thank you... I think." Thirty minutes later we were carrying all of my items to my room, I was thankful I didn't have to climb any stairs. Cameron, or Cam as he liked to be called, stayed for a couple hours. We sat up all night and talked. When the sun finally rose he told me to keep everything locked and to never travel outside without him. I hesitated, honestly I didn't really know Cam; but my extra senses told me I could trust him. I promised him and gave him my number. He gave me his in return and said he would be back after his shift. After he left, I closed all the blinds, locked all the windows and door and crawled into my brand new bed. I sunk into the mattress, sighing contently. I made my first friend in the Underworld and on the plus side, I never got attacked. This was the start of a great future. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Of course, nothing ever goes as planned... does it?

A/N: You know it's amazing what the mind can dream up. So this is just a random story that popped into my head. This is like the prologue and chapter one all rolled into one long chapter. I hope you like it, and please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Until next time...

xoxstorii-gurrlxox


	2. Chapter 2

_Three Years Later..._

"Hurry up Mira, your late for your shift." Madam Rosier screamed at me as I made my way through the door.

"Chill. I'm here aren't I?" She rolled her eyes at me and muttered under her breath. "Besides, it's not like you'd fire me, I am the best help you got." 

"Cheeky brat." Rosier snarled. "I should dock your pay for your insolence."

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you" I grinned cheekily at her. "If you did that I wouldn't be able to pay my rent and I'd have to come live with you."

She glared at me but didn't say anything. I decided to take a moment to see what she decided to wear today. It was as vibrant and crazy as all the other dresses she wears. I learned over the years it was better not to ask about it. After about eight months, my money started to run low, so I decided to get a job. I managed to get a job at the diner a few days a week, and I also bartend a few nights and weekends. It's been three years since I moved here. I've made tons of new friends; my mom would be proud. Well probably not, since none of them were human except for Rosier, but I don't really count her.

Thinking about my mother always brought back the memories of what I left behind. More accurately, who I left behind. My best friend, Alex, I haven't talked to him since the night I left. He texted me while I was on the bus, letting me know how frantic everyone was that I ran away. Well they thought I was kidnapped, I doubt they still think that now since they never received a ransom.

"Mira, customers." Rosier shouted at me from the kitchen. Shaking my head of my past, I plastered a sickly sweet smile on my face and made my way to a couple of teenagers that just sat down.

"Hi, what can I get for ya?" I asked, grinning.

"We will just have the daily special.' The boy grunted. "Thanks."

"Coming right up." I replied cheerily.

"Two specials." I hollered into the kitchen.

I gave a low whoop as my shift ended. Cam waiting for me, like he always was. He still thinks I need his protection. I can see why he would think that, I am just a solitary human, and he is a vampire. What were the odds that the first friend I make in this city is a vampire? Probably higher than befriending a human. Not many humans in this place. Most of the humans that were sent here, were mostly criminals, homeless, or were like me, runaways. Haven't really met any runaways yet. Cam said they were usually attacked as soon as they arrived. I hoped he was kidding, but the hungry gleam in his eyes made me know he wasn't.

"Yo bloodbag." Cam joked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Kill anybody today?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know I didn't kill that man Cam. Even if I did, it was totally self defense."

"Trying to cop a feel of your ass warrants you to kill him?"

"Well he's not dead, is he?"

"No… but he will never be able to use his manhood again."

I shrugged. "He deserved it."

"You keep telling yourself that." He grinned at me, his pearly whites almost shining at me. "There is this new club that just opened up. Feel like checking it out?"

"Is this a club for just supers?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"You said that about the last one. Next thing I knew I was everybody's menu."

"No one will hurt you while you are with me. My dad rules this city."

"Yeah, he must be proud of his son, running around with humans."

Cam laughed loudly, "what are you talking about? I am sure he loves you more than me."

"As long as he doesn't try to marry me."

Cam's eyes flashed black and then returned to his normal magenta colour, I almost missed it. I decided to ignore it... for now, "So, is that a yes then?"

I shrugged, "Guess so. Nothing else to do tonight."

Cam laughed, slinging his arm around my shoulders. "And you get to spend the night with me."

"Oh, how did I ever get so lucky?" My voice dripped with sarcasm and he scowled at me.

"Remember this conversation when there is another girl under these arms." He said, his voice serious, but his eyes were glinting with amusement.

"I have never seen another woman under your arms since I've known you Cam."

"That's because I am all yours.' He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay lover boy, let's go home so I can change." I looked down at my diner uniform. "Don't think this screams ' _party girl_ ' does it?"

"Not really." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "But I have the perfect dress you could wear."

"Oh really?" I asked, looking up at him curiously. "What would that be?"

"A birthday present I haven't had the chance to see you wear." He winked at me as my mouth fell open.

"You can't be serious! That looks more like a bra than a dress."

Cam shrugged. "It only looks so small cause you haven't stretched it out yet."

"Sounds painful." I grimaced.

Cam rolled his eyes. "You will wear the dress, or I will stop being your friend. I didn't buy it just so it could sit in your closet collecting dust."

I sighed. "Fine. But I am only wearing it because I am such an awesome friend."

Two hours later I was ready for a club. I managed to squeeze into the little black dress Cam bought for me a couple years ago for my birthday. He admired me for five minutes before he decided I needed make up and my hair done up. After he made sure I looked a very expensive escort we were on our way to the club. I scrunched my nose in distaste as we pulled up to the club. It was smaller than the other clubs in the city. Cam said it was because it was only for the most elite of clients. Meaning the rich and powerful. I sighed, I should have known he would drag me out to this sort of club.

"You will be fine Mira. No one is going to touch you…" He gave me a cocky grin as he pulled me out of the car. "Unless you want them too."

I rolled my eyes, "How reassuring, thanks."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me forward, going straight for the door instead of going to the back of the ridiculously long line. Women of all ages and species glared at me as I walked with Cam to the door. "Sometimes, I love being my father's son."

"People are staring at us." I whispered harshly.

"They are jealous of the beauty I have on my arm tonight." He smiled.

"Yeah, I am sure that's what it is."

"Why does that human get to go in?" I heard someone from the crowd whine.

"She must be Cameron's new plaything." Another whispered loudly.

"A human? No way Cameron would go for a human. She's not even pretty."

I opened my mouth to say something but Cam shook his head, a smile still plastered on his angelic marble face. "Don't Mira, getting on their bad side would be a terrible idea."

"I don't make everyone hate me." I huffed offended.

"Yes you do. You have that charming personality that makes everyone love to hate you."

"Funny."

"Mr. Moon. How lovely of you to join us. Your father is already waiting inside."

"Thanks." Cam nodded to the bouncer and led me through the door. When we were out of earshot I rounded on him.

"Your father is here?" He nodded glumly. "Were you planning on telling me at some point?"

"I was going to tell you before I introduced you to him."

"And Mr. Moon?" I stared at him, "Isn't that a little cliche?"

He shrugged. "When my father and the rest of the supernaturals got shipped to this city, it was nothing but a wasteland. My father and a few others joined together to make what you see today. My father said since it was a new beginning, we should have a new name."

"And he chose Moon?"

"It's better than Night." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, my father doesn't really like to be kept waiting."

"Of course not." I muttered, letting Cam lead me further inside the club. My mouth dropped open in surprise, the club looked more like someone's house than a club. There was furniture everywhere, a small area for dancing and a huge bar on the far side of the club. There were a lot of supernatural beings in this room, and most of them loved the taste of human flesh. I swallowed the lump in my throat and put my trust in Cam. Knowing he would never let anything happen to me. I looked around for his father but couldn't see him. "Where is your dad? I can't find him."

"He is on the second floor. It is only reserved for the best of the best." He smiled, leading me toward the stairs. I gasped when I realized a minotaur was guarding the stairs. "Hello Simon. How are things?"

"Mr Moon." Simon bowed. "Things are good, the missus is expecting again."

"Congratulations Simon. Give your best to your wife, and let me know when she has the babe." He smiled warmly at the bull like man. "I would like to send a basket."

"Of course Mr. Moon. Thank you."

Cam nodded and proceeded up the stairs. I stared at him incredulously. "I thought minotaurs were extinct." I whispered.

"No, they almost were. My father found Simon roaming the streets when he was just a little boy. His parents were killed and he was an orphan. My father searched the globe looking for more minotaurs so they could raise him, but he had no luck. He seemed to be the only one left. Then suddenly out of no where, Sophia- Simon's wife- appeared in the city as if by some greater force."

"Are you trying to tell me that fate brought them together?"

"What would you like to call it? I like to think fate brought us together."

I stifled a laugh. "We are friends Cam. You haven't even asked me on a date."

His eyebrows rose to his hairline in surprise. "You want me to ask you on a date?"

I shrugged, "Would have been nice than just assuming we were eventually going to start dating."

"Well, we can classify this as our first date then." He grinned at me.

"Well you know, customarily, we should have been dating awhile before I met your father."

Cam just winked at me. "Told you he loves you."

"How can he when he doesn't know me?"

Cam's face burned a bright red, which is an amazing feat for a vampire. "I don't know."

When I first moved to the city, I wasn't really sure what to expect. I was not expecting the most powerful being in the city's son would become my best friend. In which so, many doors have opened for me. Many more than I ever thought possible for a human. Well I wasn't exactly a normal human but no one needs to know that. They might try to kidnap me and ransom me off to the council. Cam led me to the very back of the room, where there sat maybe five people. Two of them are female humans, must be Master Moon's play things. I suppressed the shudder that coursed through my body at the thought.

Between the women was Cam's father. He looked a lot like his son, with his magenta eyes and brown hair, same kind of build. Lanky, tall, but more muscular than he looked. He looked more professional is his deep blue suit and his hair gelled back, not one strand of hair was left untouched. Looked like his hair was permanently wet. He rose as he saw us approach, his hard eyes calculating while he stared at me.

"Cameron." His father acknowledged, his head dipping a little.

"Father. I would like to introduce you to Mira."

I nodded my head in respect. "It is a pleasure to meet you Master Moon."

His mouth curved up in a small smile. "No reason to be formal my dear. My son has told me a lot about you, as if we have already met, you may call me Alec."

"Thank you.. Alec."

"Please sit, my guests were just... leaving." He turned to look at the crowd on the couch and they quickly dispersed.

"I hope we were not interrupting anything important, father." Cam said, pulling me down on the now vacant couch.

"Of course not." He gestured around him, "How do you like the new club?"

"Very... elegant father." Cam answered.

"Yes, it looks more like somewhere you live than a club." I put in.

Alec laughed, his voice deep and kind of creepy. "That was the idea Mira." Alec hesitated a moment, before he continued, that hesitation gave me a sense of dread in my stomach. "There is a particular reason why I wanted the both of you to attend tonight."

Cam's eyebrows rose in curiosity. "What would that be father?"

Alec cleared his throat, was he nervous? "As you know the 100th year of when the city was founded is coming up in a couple months. When we made this city better, the supernatural council and myself, we decided it was for the best if we changed rule every 100 years, just to make sure the power does not corrupt them."

"I am not sure what that has to do with the two of us." Cam replied, confusion evident in his voice.

"Well, there is a loophole to this law." Alec licked his lips nervously, "If my or any of the council's heirs got married and had a baby, their father, or mother would be able to keep their position. It is a very ridiculous loophole, and doesn't necessarily make sense." My mouth dropped open, was he going where I think he is going? "I believe I am a very fair and honourable ruler, not to mention everybody love's me. If we voted for the power, I would still be... president, you might say."

"I believe that is true Alec, I loved living under your rule." I said sincerely. "But I am still not sure where this is going."

Alec cleared his throat again. "Mira, my dear, I know who you really are.." I gasped, but Alec ignored my outburst. "I do not care about your background, all I care about is my son's happiness... and I would like to keep ruling over this city. I believe it would be beneficial for everyone here if you two got... married."

"What?!" Cam and I screeched in unison.

 **A/N: Here is chapter two... I like it, what do you think?**

 **Xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at Alec in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Alec didn't even blink. "Of course I am dear. I wouldn't have purposed this if I wasn't absolutely serious."

I stole a glance at Cam who was still staring at his father with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. I turned back towards Alec, who still looked like a stone statue. "Why did you choose me?"

"Isn't that obvious Mira?" I just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Besides Cameron being completely in love with you... you are also a valuable asset to the throne."

"Throne? Are you trying to become some kind of King?"

Alec smiled at that. "Why, I am already King dear, or haven't you noticed."

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

Alec shrugged, leaning back on the couch. "I will tell the council where you are."

"What? You are going to blackmail me into marrying your son?"

"It was going to happen eventually Mira, I am just giving it a little shove."

"Say I agree to go along with this whole marriage thing, I am nineteen years old, I am not ready for a baby."

Alec grinned, his fangs bared. "Humans have miscarriages my dear." My mouth fell open. "Not like that, you don't have to be pregnant for us to tell the people you had one. As long as you can act like a grieving mother."

"What if Cam doesn't want to go through with this? Are you really going to force your son to marry someone?"

"Of course." He winked. "I will not have to force him if the person he is to marry is you Mira. Another woman perhaps, but not you."

"Good to know." I looked over at Cam again, noticing his fish face, I slapped him. "Cameron, for God's sake, will you say something?"

Cam blinked, and then blinked some more. "When's the big day?"

"Are you freaking kidding me? What is wrong with you?"

Cam smiled at me. "I'd rather spend the rest of my life with you, than not have you in my life at all."

I scoffed. "Is that suppose to make me swoon or something? Cam, you can't seriously want to do this."

"Well... I didn't want to do it so soon. I mean we haven't really gone a first date yet."

I threw my hands up, exasperated. "If you don't stay ruler of this city, what will happen?"

"You must understand something Mira." Alec said. "I had every intention of stepping down, and letting the next person rule; but the seer saw chaos in the future without me ruling. I didn't want my son forced into a marriage for my own selfish gain, I am doing this for everyone in this city."

I sighed. "We have a seer? Can she tell me my future?"

"She sees all. The person who would take my place would discover who you are, and would try to sell you to the highest bidder... or you could live happily married to my son."

"As appealing as that is Alec, I don't see why Cam would want to marry a human who is going to die in 50 or 60 years."

"Do you not realize who you are Mira?" Alec asked, genuinely curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Sir, I am sorry for the interruption, but your appointment is here." A female with red hair and voluptuous curves walked into the room.

"Thank you, Izzy." She left and he turned back to me. "Think about it Mira. I will expect your answer by tomorrow."

Cam and I didn't talk on the way back to my house. I couldn't even look at him, I ran away from home to get away from being used like a weapon, only to find somewhere I truly belong and be used a different way. My future was looking bleaker by the second. What was I suppose to do? The logical choice was to marry Cam. Did I love him? That is such a loaded question, he has been my best friend for the passed three years, I liked him for just as long... but did I love him enough to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him?

"Mira?" Cam touched my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Are you all right?"

I laughed, no humour in it. "Of course I'm not. How long have you known who I really was?"

"Since I met you."

"Was this whole thing fake? Were you just pretending to be my friend?" Tears burned my eyes.

"Of course not!" Cam grabbed my hands. "Mira, I would never do anything to hurt you. I l-"

"No." I interrupted him. "I do not want to hear that right now. I'll see you tomorrow." I opened the car door.

"Mira-"

"I need to think and I can't do that with you in my head too." I gave him a sad smile and dashed out of the car, running inside my building. This day was just horrible.

The next morning I awoke to my phone ringing. I groaned and grabbed it off the desk. Sighing when I saw who it was. Did he have to call me this early?

"Hello?" I muttered groggily.

"Did I wake you Mira?" He purred.

"You know damn well that you did Alec. Can't I at least sleep a little bit before you start harassing me?"

Alec chuckled, which just sounded wrong on someone as old as he was. "You are feisty aren't you? I can see why my son has taken such a shine to you. I was just calling to invite you to dinner."

"Is this the part where I agree and then you suck me dry?" I asked sarcastically.

"If I did that, it would defeat the purpose of our conversation last night, now wouldn't it?"

"Fine." I sighed. "What time is Cam picking me up?"

"6pm sharp." He answered. "And Mira? Where something nice." With that he hung up.

I groaned and rolled over and promptly fell back asleep. The next time I was awoken by someone banging on my door. I grabbed my phone and practically fell out of bed. It was 5:45. Alec was going to kill me. I rushed to the door and pulled it open. Cam stood there in a blue suit, looking as sexy as he always did. I blushed at the thought and he grinned.

"Figures." He pushed his way into the apartment. "Honestly Mira, you should at least try to keep an appointment. Especially with someone as important as my dad."

"Cam." I looked at him horrified. "I have nothing to wear."

He held up a black bag. "Gotcha covered Mira. What are best friends for?" He shoved the bag into my hand and pushed me toward the bedroom. "Hurry up now, we got to be there by 6."

"I'll just get ready in your car. It wouldn't be the first time." I grabbed my bag of make up, grabbed my phone and keys and rushed out the door, Cam close behind.

Turns out, it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. The dress Cam brought me clung to me like a second skin, but it covered all the important assets. It was a light blue dress with a slight v neck and went down all the way to the floor. The back, well there was no back. Neck all the way down to a few inches above my butt way bare. I wanted to complain, but there was no time to get a new dress. I threw my hair up into a bun and applied my mascara and blue eyeshadow. Cam passed me my flats, muttering how the dress will hide them. Heels and I had a love/hate relationship. I loved to hate them.

"We're here Mira. Are you ready?" Cam asked.

I sighed. "As I'll ever be."

"Before we go in, I just want to say one thing to you." I looked at him expectantly. "No matter what you choose tonight, I want you to know that I will always love you. And I will always be your best friend."

I smiled. "Thanks Cam. Now let's go before your dad kills us for being late."

"Ah, here they are now." I heard Alec. "Everyone, let me introduce you to my son Cameron and his friend Mira."

We turned a corner and I abruptly stopped. There were at least twenty people in the room. All different species. I looked over at Cam horrified. He shrugged and gave me a smile. "Hello father, council." He nodded to his dad and then to the rest of the people in the room.

Oh my freaking God. I was having dinner with the most powerful beings in the Underworld. I swallowed my fear and followed Cam to two empty chairs beside Alec. "We were speaking about the upcoming election, before you arrived."

"Sorry we're late sir," I bowed my head, "It was my fault, I could not find something suitable to wear."

"That is quite all right Mira. You have chosen a find piece of attire this evening. Many of the men in this room are probably drooling." Alec grinned.

"Alec, I am not sure why you have invited... children to this dinner." An older gentleman on the other side of Alec muttered. By the look of him, he was a werewolf.

"Ah, excellent question Merrick. My son has told me that he has some news for us this evening. I thought it would be right for him to be apart of the meeting."

"And the girl? She is a human." Merrick hissed.

Alec bared his teeth at Merrick. "If you used that nose for something other than sniffing alcohol Merrick, you would notice she is not an ordinary human."

"Father, council." Cam stood up. "I do have news, but if it is all right with everyone if Mira were to deliver it to you."

Alec nodded. "Council?" Murmurs of consent were heard. "Mira?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and stood up, grabbing Cam's hand for support. "Mr. Moon and the council, I am not sure on the protocol on this sort of thing but I love this city more than almost anything in this world. I love living here and I commend you all on a job well done. There is something I love more though," I turned to looked at Cam and smiled. "Cam and I have been dating for two years now, and we have recently learned that I'm... that I'm pregnant. Cam has proposed to me and I have said yes. I know it is kind of backwards but I wouldn't choose to spend my life with anyone but Cameron." Gasps of surprise were heard around the room, including Alec.

"Cameron, is this true?" Merrick growled.

Cam nodded. "Yes, we wanted your blessing father, for our marriage."

"Do you know what this means?" One of the council whispered.

"We can not let that law come forth." Merrick hissed. "That law was put there knowing it would never come to pass."

"But it has. So what do we do about it?" Alec asked.

"We must follow the laws we have created Merrick." An older woman spoke up. "It looks like Alec will rule for another 100 years and when Cameron's baby is old enough, they shall take the position."

"Is that your way of saying you approve of our marriage council?" Cam asked.

"Yes."

"You will regret this boy." Merrick growled, storming out of the room.

I hope we did not just start World War III...

 **A/N: Here is chapter three. Hope its not too short for you. You know what to do. Read and review. I love to hear what you think.**

 **Xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


End file.
